valtiopelifandomcom-20200213-history
Castamere
His President's Republic of Castamere, or Castamere, is a republic located on the British Isles. It's leaders are His President Carl Wideford and Ser Prime Minister David Marsden. The nation got its independency from Wales in 1916 and has made a great benefit for democracy. Castamere is also known for one curious thing; it has given some peerages to the persons who have made great things in Castamere and/or for peace and democracy. The most common title is ser (Castanian variation of Welsh sir) and the others are (from lowest to highest without ser) baronet, baron (baroness), viscount (viscountess), earl (countess), marquess, duke (duchess), lord (lady). History Before the Welsh Incursion (700-1235) The Castanian nation formed during the Early Middle Eages, with major influences from other British Islands and Celtic communities. There was a great fellowship between Christian and Celtic citizens in Castamere before the Welsh Incursion in 1200's. The greatest town before Welsh came was Blackmont (by then Blaecmant), which was a great dock for qrutian vikings. Under the Welsh rule The First Incursion The Kingdom of Wales sailed to Island of Ireland in 1235 after a tiny kind of era of trade between Welsh and Castanian people. The King Eledrion the Fourth demanded in 1314 that Castanians shall not have free trade. Many Castamere-restricting laws were put on action and from that moment the Expanding of Wales started, and it ended just in 1900's, after over 600 centuries. The Second Incursion In 1362 the Kingdom started to fall apart inside. Raw and bloody civil war finally began in 1364 when Stannis the First of Darth took over the realm and put out Darwins from the throne. Castamere finally got an opportunity to be free and when the nobbles fought in Wessex and Anglia and other counties, Castamere slightly moved to more independent way. The interior politics of Wales settled down in 1434 with a new king, Ronald I Darth, who united Wales and England. Castamere was once again attached to Wales, albeit the Castanians finally got civil rights. The Welsh and Castanian blood finally mixed entirely in 1500's, so the Welsh who moved to Castamere were now Castanians. Independency From Cold War to present Politics Parliament Castamere's parliament is called "The House of Delegates" or "The National Delegation", depending on the object. It is unofficially shortened ast "Hode" or "Nade", especially as common people talk. There are five parties in the House of Delegates; United Castamere (UCM), United Liberals (UL), Conservative Alliance (CVE), Red Frontier (RF) and Green Left (GLE). The cabinet is formed of ministers from UCM and CVE. Last series of the Elections of Delegates were in 2019, a year ago. Military The military services of Castamere and by Defensive Forces, which are the strongest on British Isles and one of the strongest on Europe. Only Cyporia and Jeyland go ahead. The Defensive Forces are well known for its two powerful warship classes; five Cracen class corvettes and four Lisso class missile boats. Leaders over time Presidents Prime ministers Lessen political history Population Health care Languages Culture Castanians part of other British people with their unconventional lifestyles. The country has become famous from rock music and teather. Food is also parts from the traditional British food eaten in Qrut and Wales, it's really influenced of Mediterranean food culture. Another great feature of the culture of Castamere is the tactical board-game ryfel (pronounced as riffle). Many Castanian players such as Gary Castarov have become a great part of international ryfel community. Currently Castamere is in risk to lose the World Championship from Castarov to Cyporian Jan Gelfan.Category:Nations Category:VP15 Category:Republics